More Than Miles
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: When it comes down to your dreams, most people will do anything to make them become a reality. When Robbie gets accepted into MIT to major in computer science he has to make the biggest decision of his life. Follow his heart, or follow his dreams. But by the time he decides, there's more than miles in his rear-view.
1. Chapter 1

Something's been bothering me for quite awhile. I got accepted into MIT. Massachusetts Institute of Technology is one of the best schools you could go to for computer sciences. When I first applied, I wanted it so badly. But now… I just don't know. Everything has changed in a matter of 4 months. The things I want, the way I think, my dreams, my goals. Of course I still want to go to MIT, it's my dream school, but I can't get this one though out of my head.

_What if I lose Cat when I leave._

"Robbie Shapiro down to the principal's office please." I wake up from my little daydream when I heard my name called. I look up at and Sikowitz he nods me off. I get up and collect my books. The class watched me as I left. I open the door to the office once I walk down the hall. The lady who works the main office greets me and sends me directly into the principal's office.

"Hello Robbie." Principle Dubois says with a smile. "I would like to congratulate you on something. You are number 1 in your class. Do you know what that means?"

I looked at her for a moment. "No ma'am."

"You made Valedictorian. Congratulations. Now every year we have the Valedictorian give a speech at graduation. Will you be able to prepare a speech by graduation next week? We can have someone work with you on it if you would like." She explains.

"No I can do it. Thank you." I say standing up as she does. She shakes my hand and lets me go back to class.

I walk back down the halls when the bell rings to go to your next class. Cat runs up behind me and give me a big hug.

"So what was that all about?" She asks me. A shiver runs down my spine when she puts her hand on my chest.

"O-oh it was nothing… Not too important." If there is anything that she has learned about me, it's that I cannot lie. I never have been and I will never be able to.

"Seriously Robbie. We've been friends for like 10 years! You know you can't lie to me! What is it?!" She begs grabbing my hand.

"I have to write a speech for graduation." I said quietly.

"Why?" She asks. I figured she would understand but now I have to spell it out.

"I'm Valedictorian. The principle called me down to congratulate me and explain how I have to write a speech.

"WOW! That's great! Congrats!" She says wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the check.

"Whoa what's going on here? Did you to get married and not tell me?" Jade says walking up to us with Beck's arm around her shoulder and a coffee cup in her other hand.

"Jadey! No! Robbie is Valedictorian!" she says with a big grin on her face.

"It's not that great. It's really not a big deal." I say kind of blushing because the girl of my dreams thinks it's cool.

"No Robbie you have it all wrong. This is amazing. Do you know why?" I just look at her waiting for her to continue. "Cat has this think for geeky nerdy guys. She finds it kind of sexy, if you know what I mean. This could be a big opportunity for you." She just gives Cat a look. Cat glares back at her.

"Is this true Kitty Cat?" I ask and chuckle.

"Well I mean…" The bell rings. "Ding ding ding! Time for class! Got to go! Bye!" She hurries off to class.

"Saved by the bell… Well I'll see you later. And hey Robbie… Just once you give the speech please don't pull Cat into the janitor's closet… I actually want to spend some time with you guys before the summers over. I don't need you two banging each other at every free moment." She and Beck laugh at that and walk away. I just stood there in the middle of the hallway with my jaw dropped.

Finally I come back to earth and head to my next class. I guess Cat forgot that she was in this class with me because the second I walk in she looks at me then buries her head in her books.

I walk over to my normal seat right next to Cat but she doesn't dare look up. "You know, I think little red heads are kinda sexy too." Then I go back to my work.

She looks up and smiles at me. When class is over us both head over to the Asphalt Café. Cat runs over to Jade and Tori in the line for the food truck and I go sit with the guys. I can here every few words in their conversation but then I figure it's now right to eavesdrop. I start talking to the guys and in the middle of my sentence I hear Jade shout.

"HE SAID WHAT!"

"Calm down Jadey. Can you please be a little bit quieter?" We all turn to look over at them. They huddle up in a little circle and start talking quieter.

"What the hell was that about?" Beck asks me.

"In class after Jade said the whole nerd thing about Cat, she got really red. So I leaned over to her and told her that I think little red heads are sexy too…" I smile a little bit remembering her reaction.

"Oh… You really need to talk to her… or maybe kiss her." Andre says. "You two are just perfect for each other."

Later that day I go home and started my homework. My mom comes up about 10 minutes later.

"What do you want for dinner?" She stands in my doorway.

"I don't know mom… Um how about spaghetti and meatballs?" I ask.

"Sure thing baby." She smiles at me. "So what are you up to now?"

"Writing speech." I explain.

"Oh cool. For what?"

"It's the valedictory address." I smile.

"What! You're Valedictorian! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got home!? Wait… why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know. It's just that… this means high school is over. This is where we all separate. Some of us go to college, some of us end up staying here flipping burgers. The people we grew up with, we may never see again. It kinda hurts mom. I mean I guess I don't have to hide it anymore. Everyone knows. But this is the end for Cat and I. In about 3 months the love of my life will have just slipped out of my hands. Everything will be over. My friends will be gone. I'll still be the nerd. I'm going to follows my dreams and leave behind everything. I'm going to leave behind the person who means the most to me. This isn't exciting. My childhood, my adolescence, my friends, some of my family, all of the memories made, all of the laughs, they are all going to be nothing but a memory in a matter of 3 months." She just stares at me and pauses thinking for a moment.

"Well… that is true. All of it. And I know that's not what you want to here but it is true. Can I give you some advice?"

I look at her a nod. I really needed her advice. Whenever I was having problems, whenever I was upset, she always knew what to say.

"Baby… in life we have to grow up. We have to move on. We meet people that change our lives but then they leave. They are here to teach us a lesson. They are the ones who help us grow. One day you will meet someone who changes your life. Someone who changes the way you look at things. Someone who changes who you are and who you are going to be. By what I see, this has already happened. But you need to remember that this all has to end. Even the most beautiful rose has to die. Sometimes this person is a friend. Sometimes a lover. Sometimes even the person you hate most. Don't be upset that that everything is over, but be happy that it all happened. Take too many picture, laugh too much, make memories you will never forget, because every sixty seconds you waste upset, is a minute of happiness you can never get back." She smiles at me and gets up to leave.

"Mom?"

"What's up?" She turns.

"Thanks." I say as she walks out. I turn back to my computer and start to write my speech.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you excited!"Cat asks that morning over the phone.

"Yea, kinda!" I say enthusiastically. "Um.. why exactly did you call?" I ask.

"Well today is graduation and I was wondering if you were happy." She giggles on the other end.

"Oh… Ok. So do you still want me to pick you up?" I ask her.

"Yep! Thanks Robbie! I have to go get ready but I'll see you in about 20 minutes?"

"Sure! See you then." I end the call and get up. I rummage through my closet looking for my black slacks and black dress shoes. I found a thin black tie and a white dress shirt. I throw everything on and tie my tie. In about 15 minutes I head over to Cat's house. She was wearing a red dress that went up to her mid thigh with black heels. She look absolutely stunning.

When we got to the school we went inside to pick up out cap and gown. Cat stops me.

"Your tie is weird." She says grabbing it. She pulls me close to her and pulls the tie to straighten the knot. "Better… I don't get why men can't tie their own ties correctly."

We both chuckle and get out black with a red and white emblem on the chest. The cap was black with a red string on the side.

"So who's read your speech?" She asks me while we take our seats.

I look over at her and answer. "No one." The principle goes up on stage and starts to talk.

"Welcome to the graduation ceremony for the class of 2013. I would like to congratulate each and every one of you for an outstanding year. Now before we begin, I would like to welcome out Valedictorian, Robert Shapiro up to the stage to give his valedictory address. Robert." I get out of my seat and walk up the steps towards the podium.

I clear my throat and look out at everyone in the audience. Then I begin.

"Life isn't about knowing exactly what you want to do, where you want to go, who you're going to be. It's _not_ about taking a guess and following where it leads to. It's about making mistake, and learning from them. It's about falling in love, and getting your heart broken over and over again, until you find that one person. It's not going to be easy. There will be many obstacles, many mountains, many failures, but I can promise you, that it is worth it. Because with every failure, you will succeed in something much greater. People always looks for the reward in life, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, but sometimes there isn't one. Not everything in life will put a smile on your face. Sometimes you just have to pick your head up and forget about it, because sometimes the journey is greater than the reward. You have to remember that in life. We are all here to teach each other a lesson and if I could tell you all something right now, it would be to never take advantage of life. Don't ever think that you can do it tomorrow. Don't ever put it off because you're scared of what might happen. Take the risk and do it now, because there may never be another tomorrow. After today, we will never eat lunch in the Asphalt Café again, and we will never open out lockers again. Soon enough, we will forget our combinations, then we will forget faces, and forget names, and finally all of this, high school, will be a memory. So in the time that we have left this summer, before college, take too many picture, laugh too much, make memories you will never forget, because every sixty seconds you waist upset, is a minute of happiness you can never get back. So to the class of 2013, live your life to the fullest and never be afraid because there may not be another tomorrow." The entire speech I was staring at Cat. She was smiling the whole time but by the end I could see a tear stream down her face. It was all true. Everything I said.

The crowd starts to clap and some people even start to cheer. The principle thanks me and I walk back to my seat.

The principle started to call the names.

"Andre Harris…"

"Beck Oliver…"

"Robert Shapiro…"

"Cat Valentine…"

"Tori Vega…"

"Jade West…"

As each and every student went up, they shook hands with the principle, received their diploma, and shook hands with some of the board members. We all went back to our seats and clapped for all of the people we grew up with, the ones we learned to love and to hate.

Finally the last name is called. The principle steps forward towards the podium and taps on it to make sure it is working.

"Before we finish, one of our teachers and I would just like to say a couple words. I became principle this year. At first not many of the students liked me. I knew that would happen. They're teenagers, I'm an adult, we want different things, and we see things differently. But as the year progressed, I learned more about each and every one of you. I learned that you are all amazing, talented, passionate students. You have dreams and goals that I know you will accomplish. All of you will go very far in life." She takes a step back and lets the next person come up to speak.

Sikowitz stands up and walks over to the podium. He clears his throat and starts to speak, "I've been teaching for 31 years. And every year I have seen great talents. I would like to invite a few kids to the stage. They know who they are, and they have been the best group I have ever taught." He points to us and waves us all over. We get up and go towards him. Once we are in a line he continues.

"When you're a teacher, it's amazing to be able to educate the young minds of this generation. We don't just teach them math, science, literacy, history, or theater. We teach them these little things, things that don't seem important now, but will be in 10 years. We teach them the meanings of life, we teach them the life lessons that they will always use. We push them to follow their dream, and to set goals for themselves. We help them grow. They inspire us, and they are the reason we come into school every day. Yes they can be a pain in the neck sometimes… But if you really think about it, teachers don't get paid very much. There aren't many health benefits. There is only one other reason to teach… that is the kids. The inspirations, the dreams, the kids that we see every single day. We teach because we love to teach. If it wasn't for these children, we wouldn't be where we are right now. So, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck, I would like to thank for being my inspiration, for being the reason I smile every day, for being the reason I love doing what I do. Thank you. And to the class of 2013, go follow your dreams, do what you love, and show the world your potential, because you have a hell of a lot of it."

The crowd starts to cheer and clap. The caps go flying in the air and everyone starts screaming. Every way you look, people are kissing and hugging, holding hands and shaking them. Parents are congratulating kids and their friends.

"Hey baby! Congrats!" My mom says giving me a bug hug and kiss on the cheek. My dad gives me a hug too.

"Nice job son! You did great! And that speech… man it was amazing." He said to me with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" I said and smiled back.

"So, you obviously weren't staring at me the whole time…" My mom says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No…I had someone else in mind." I say. The cheering was still going on. Some caps were still flying high and people were still hugging and kissing. "I need to go do something."

I walk away from my parents. I find my friends in a group around Cat and her mother. He mother lets go of her with a big grin. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns and I plant a soft kiss on her lips. She yanks me by the tie and then snakes her arms around my neck. I pull her closer to me. The kiss was that passionate but intense first. It was the kiss that changed everything. It was the kiss that showed our love. It was the kiss that I would never forget.

Finally we pull apart. Everyone's jaw was dropped. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." She says giving me another soft, short kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy graduation guys!" Cat lets go of me and I turn around to see my grandparents standing behind me.

"HEY! I though you couldn't make it!" I said walking up to my Mamaw and giving her a big hug.

"Hey Rob!" My Gramps says. I give him a hug too.

"Miss your graduation!? We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mamaw reassure me. "And Cat must be one lucky girl… That was something. The whole speech and then that." She smiles at me. I turn and look at Cat who walks up next to me. She gives my grandparents a hug. Cat was practically family to them.

"Hey kid! So… How long exactly have you been waiting for that?" My Gramps asks her.

Cats face goes red and a smile comes over her face. "Oh… only about 10 years. Not that long." She chuckles and smiles at me.

I look at her. "10 years! Sorry about that…" I smile back.

"Oh like you haven't been waiting that long too." Mamaw points out. We all laugh.

"Well congrats Rob. So I here everyone is going to Tori's now. Her parents invited all of us along. You kids hang out or whatever you call it and us oldies will keep each other company. See you later." They chuckle and leave.

"I'm not the only one who saw Cat and Robbie kiss, right?" We all turn to see Sikowitz with a confused look on his face.

"No Sikowitz. We did." Cat reassures him.

"Are you sure… I don't think I believe you… Prove it." He says smiling. Cat looks at me and leans forward. I lean in all the way and give her a long, drawn out, passion filled kiss.

Sikowitz starts clapping like a retarded seal with a smile across his face. "Do you believe us now?"

He gives a little nod. "I want to congratulate and thank you again for everything you did for me. You guy are truly an inspiration." He opens his arms for us all to come in. After a big group hug, Tori starts to cry.

"After today… after this summer, it's all over. Our childhood, out adolescence, us." Tori explains.

"Yea, but we do have a whole summer to spend together. A whole summer to make more memories." Andre says wrapping his arm around her.

We all leave and heard to Tori's house. Cat's mom has to go to work because she works nights at the hospital, so cat decides to tag along with me again. We both get in the car. I start the engine as she starts to say something.

"Have I told you how amazing that speech was? Or how great a kisser you are?" She smiles at me and leans over. I give her a short but soft and passionate kiss. She pulls back and sits in her seat to buckle her seatbelt.

"No. But I wouldn't mind you gushing about it." I say.

"Well let's start off with… Where did that speech come from?! Last thing I remember is Robbie Shapiro is, 1- Afraid to speak in front of a crowd. And 2- For years afraid to be Valedictorian because he would have to write a speech. Where the hell did that piece of amazement come from? I mean, you made me cry!" She blabbers.

"Well thank you. And let's just say that the old Robbie has moved out. There's a new one in here." I smile at her and grab her hand.

"Well let's just hope he's as good as the old one." She intertwines our fingers.

"He's better… Hey Cat? Can we talk for a minute?" I ask her. A worried look comes over her face.

"Oh… 'Can we talk' is never good." She laughs a little bit. "But sure what's up Robbie." She gives me her full attention.

"Cat… I don't know how to say this… No, I know how to say it, but I don't know where to start." I explain.

"Just start from the beginning and be honest." She replies.

"Cat…I got accepted into MIT in the winter. January 17th." She just stares at me. Not in an angry way, just an obvious way.

"AND WHY ARENT YOU HAPPY! ROBBIE THIS IS AMAZING! You've wanted to go to MIT since we were kids!" She smiles but I can see the hurt in her eyes. Cat was always the person to hide her feelings with a smile. That's what I love about her. She always so happy even when it hurts her the most. She puts everyone in a good mood.

"Don't hide it Cat… I can see it in your eyes… I'm sorry. I just figured you should know… That I'm not going to accept it. I can't leave my family and my friends to go all the way across the country to Massachusetts. I can't leave you." I explain.

The tears well up in her eyes. "You can't let me be the reason you stayed behind. I'm not going to be the one who keeps you from doing what you love. I'm sorry but I won't let it happen. You're going to MIT Robbie." She wipes her eyes.

"But Cat…"

"No! You're going whether you like it or not. This is the opportunity of a life time, and you're not going to pass it up for me! You can come home on breaks, plus I'll be here in a few years. I'll wait. You will be here in a few years too, so as long as you promise that your mine, we will be fine!" She says with a smile on her face. There goes Cat again, hiding her feelings with a smile.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"You will think about it and then say yes. OK?" She pushes.

"Fine! And of course I'll always be yours." I say as we pull up at Tori's.

After all of the congratulations, the hello's, and a few 'look how old you've gotten's', we all settle down. We have the small talk with all of our friends. Cat grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the stage. The band that was playing the music was taking a break so Cat walks up to the mic and taps it.

"Hey everybody! Happy graduation!" There were some claps and cheers but then they let her continue. "It's going to be hard not seeing any of you in the halls anymore. We are all going to separate now, some of us are going to college, some of us are staying here. It kinda sucks. But, I think we have some cool news. For those you who don't know him, this is Robbie Shapiro." My face goes red and I know what she is going to say. "He was the Valedictorian. How did everyone like his speech?!" She lets them all clap again. I wasn't expecting such an applause or even the cheers that I got.

"Anyway, for those of you who want to follow your dreams, you really need to do it. Don't let anything get in your way and don't let anyone stop you… Now Robbie has some good news! He got into MIT!"

There was screaming and yelling around the room. People who didn't even like me were congratulating me. I was shaking hands and giving high fives to everyone that night.

We go back to the gang. Jade just stares at us. "MIT Robbie… Why didn't we know!? That awesome!"

"Yea..." Jade looks at my reaction.

"Oh… I get it… You don't want to leave." She looks at Cat.

"It doesn't matter if he leaves. He is mine forever!" She says trying to cover up her fear of losing me.

"Of course he is lil Red. Have you see the way Rob looks at you. It's the way my parent looked at each other."

She pulls me in for a short kiss by the tie again. "Ok enough you too, we don't need you guys jumping each other on the couch." Jade chuckles at her rude comment and Cat just gives her a glare. With one last kiss she pulls away just as Sikowitz walks up to us.

**MIT and NYU are my dream colleges and seeing as though MIT is practically Ivy league (but its not) and it costs a hell of a lot of money, im stuck with trying my best to go to NYU.**

**This story has a bit of a personal story in it. The ending has my own little twist to my personal story though. It didn't end the same at all. Obviously I haven't graduated high school, the kiss never happened. It's rough losing someone you care about. Whether they're moving across the county, or even died. Those words left unsaid, the proper goodbye that you never got to tell them. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we have one last song?" Sikowitz asks. We share some looks and all smile.

I grab the guitar and Andre gets set on the piano. Beck sits behind the brand new drum set and picks up the sticks. Tori gets Cat, Jade and herself a mic. The music starts.

(**Tori Bold**)

**Oooooooh**

**Here's to the Mondays**

**Watching all the cars on the freeway**

**I ain't got a thing to do**

**Can I sit here next to you?**

**And oh oh ohhh**

_(Cat italics)_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_

_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot?_

_And I'll work with what I got_

_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._

_You know?_

(All girls is regular text)

Oooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Ooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

Here's to us

**_(Jade Bold Italic)_**

**_Here's to the mistakes_**

**_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_**

**_So, let's go another round_**

**_Till the sky is falling down_**

**_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_**

**_Now who's the loser?_**

**_What a joke._**

(All)

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place come on

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

Here's to us

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

**(tori)**

**I'm a player, I'm a hater**

**But I swear you would never know**

**Cause I got a smile on**

_(Cat)_

_I'm an ex-con_

_That just got off parole_

_Could've been a contender, a pretender_

**_(Jade)_**

**_Like Brando Play the role_**

**_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._**

**_Yeah_**

(All)

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to all the bad first dates

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to raining on your own parade

Here's to showing up anyway

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to

Here's to the Mondays

Everyone starts clapping. "I see what you mean by talent Sikowitz." My Gramps says to him.

"They are an unforgettable group… My god I'm going to miss them…" A sad look comes over his face.

"Don't be sad Sikowitz. Even the most beautiful rose has to die…" I tell him. Everyone starts to leave. The people from school get into their parents cars after saying our last goodbyes. A few tears fell, but overall this night was the best.

"Hey kids come here." Sikowitz calls us over. "Can you all do me a favor? Promise me that you will follow your dreams." He looks at all of us.

"Tori… your voice, you personality, the way you push yourself and others… never stop being you…" He looks over at Andre. "Andre… You're a rockstar man… you can sing, you can play almost every instrument, stick with it and you will go far."

He pauses for a moment debating who should go next. "Beck… You play the drums, you dance, you can sing, you can act, you treat people well, you've got the hair, you've got the looks, you've got everything… but what's most important is love. Never let Jade go." Jade smiles at him. "Jade… you're terrifying, you play with sharp objects, you can find about 100 ways to kill someone with a roll of toilet paper, you've got some anger issues, and you can be pretty mean… but you've got an amazing voice, and when you need to, you can be one of the best friend I have ever met." Jade gives Sikowitz a hg which is not normal, and what's even more unusual is I can see the tears form in her eyes.

"No one has ever said something that nice… Thank you Sikowitz." She says to him.

Sikowitz continues. "Cat… ah my little red head. You've got the voice of an angle, you're funny, you're sweet, and you're amazing. Never let anyone put you down." He looks over at me.

"I like to save the best for last… Robbie… You came in here as the nerd. People through you had nothing but a sense of humor. You carried around a puppet. But your acting skills, your guitar playing, even your voice, it blew us all away. You are the reason people in our school don't judge a book by its cover. For 10 years you've liked Cat, don't let her slip away. I've seen the way you look at each other… it was the way I looked at my wife for the years before she died. It's love. You better treat her right Rob." I nod, and the one thing that pops into my head, is MIT. How is that treating Cat right…? We all give each other a big group hug and Sikowitz leaves. It was the last time we would ever see him as a group.

"So my parents and all of yours agreed to let us all stay over here tonight. What do you think?" Tori asks us.

Everyone nods in agreement. This was going to be a fun night. "So we have a bunch of tents, really nice ones, a fire pit, and a bunch of sleeping bags and blow up beds…plus it's gorgeous out… Who wants to do a backyard campout?!" Tori suggests.

Jade wasn't much of an outside person but she figured they would be farther away from Tori's parents so they wouldn't get caught making out. Cat agreed because I would be there and so would Jade. Andre and Beck were both outside people and I just went along with it because I thought it would be fun.

Everyone was gone at this time, out parents brought a change of clothes, and we were ready to go set up. We got a bunch of tents, some were circular, like half of a sphere and others where rectangular. We sipped all of them together to make a large tent city. Next came the lanterns. We got some flashlights and lanterns and put them all around to make it lighter. The guys did half of the tent city and the girls did the other half. We hung some of the really small hand held flashlights on the ceilings if the tents and put lanterns all around. We put a couple large police flashlights in there too.

For some reason, I'm not complaining, but Tori had about 20 packs of glow sticks in her room too. We connected them and lined the openings and middles of the tents with them to make it glow. By the time we were done, we were all laughing.

It felt like we were kids again. The guys were wrestling around and jumping on top of each other trying to get glow sticks. The girls were bickering about how immature we are but they were still laughing. We all went outside of the tents to observe it from the outside.

It looked like a glowing city. Lights everywhere and we color organized the glow sticks so each tent was a different color. It was amazing. It was bright and florescent, lighting up the area a good 20 feet around each side. We took some extra flash lights and went over to the wood pile in the back corner.

From the house it looks like Tori has no back yard, only a porch, but behind all the bushes in a huge, open, grassy back yard.

We throw some sticks and branchs into the fire pit and of all people, Jade pulls out a lighter from her pocket.

"Why do you have that?" Tori ask Jade.

Jade just smirks. "Do you people not know me yet!? I mean seriously, we've all been friends for awhile and you asking why I have this." We all laugh. She has a point. She is Jade. That's why she has the lighter.

We light a piece of news paper and stick it under the branches and twigs we got. Once those light up we throw some chopped logs on to it. We wait for those to catch. Tori runs inside and comes back out with her hands full.

She puts down some medal skewers, gram crackers, chocolate, and 3 bags of marsh mellow. Jade goes with Beck to his car. They come back a few minutes later. Jade's carrying a 6 pack of Budweiser next to beck who 2 other 6 packs, one in each hand. They hurry over to the tent and put them in so nobody sees.

"We came prepared." Beck explains. Everyone laughs. We talk about what were going to do and decide that after s'mores we'll do something with it.

It felt good to act like a kid again. We made a big tent city and decorated it with lights and glow sticks. Now we're making s'mores. But in about an hour we won't be kids anymore.

After laughing and singing some songs we go into the tents. Jade throws everyone a beer. She opens hers first and raises it in the air.

"To making it through high school and to chasing our dreams!" She says as everyone opens theirs and taps it against each others.

That was the beginning of the best night of my life


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) So Ch. 4 didn't go up right. I put up 5 by accident but it's fixed now. So if you read this one, go read Ch. 4 and then this one. Sorry.**

"So then he just comes up to me and smacks one on my lips." Jade continues to explains. We were all laughing hysterically.

"Is that really how it happened, Beck? You just kissed her! I would have slapped you." Tori asked him.

"She did… And it hurt. But as you can see it worked out pretty well." He leans over and kisses Jade. But knowing Jade and Beck it will turn into more than a simple kiss.

"Ok enough you two." Tori says pulling Jade's shoulder back.

"Oh so you're ok with them sucking eachother's faces off but not us?" Jade points at me and Robbie. Robbie starts to blush. It was always kind of cute.

"No. Nevermind. So who wants to play a game?" Everyone smiles and nods in agreement. "Ok how about truth or dare? I'll go first."

Everyone looked around waiting for Tori to pick her pray. "Ok. If the pick truth does it have to be a yes or no question or can I ask anything?"

"Anything."

Tori smiles and looks at Jade. "Truth or dare?"

Jade just glares back. "Truth."

"Would you ever cheat on Beck?" She asks with a smile.

"Only if it were with Channing Tatum." She bluntly says. "Sorry babe." Beck just nods it off.

Jade goes next. "Andre. Truth or dare?" Andre looks up from his beer.

"I'm not taking a dare from you. So truth." Jade stops to think for a minute.

"When you had that crush on me last year, what did you like most about me?" Andre's face gets pale.

"Um… oh… um…" He stutters.

"Hey, just be honest. Nothing to worry about." Tori calms him.

"How passionate you were about that song… How I could see more than 'Jade' in your heart…" He explains.

"Ok your turn Andre." Jade tells him with a smile.

"Beck. Truth or dare?" Beck is the first to pick dare.

"Ok… I dare you to kiss Tori. 15 seconds." Andre laughs.

Tori blushes. Jade is silent but you can see that she is now out to get Andre.

Tori scoots over closer to Beck and the both lean in. For a whole 15 second Jade looked like she was about to explode. It was quiet funny.

Beck goes next and looks at Cat. "Truth please!" She says all perky.

"What's the worst thing about being a girl?" He asks.

Cat answers very quickly. "Your period and having to look good all the time! You guys can wear sweat pants and a t-shirt but we can't!" She laughs and so does the other girls.

"That is so true." Tori agrees.

"Yea. I think all of the men you there should switch with a girl. Make them feel the pain of giving birth, cramps, how crappy you feel with your period, and of course, having to look good 24/7. It sucks!" Jade also agrees.

"Ok we get it. It sucks. Can we get back to the game now? It's going to get good soon. Cat your turn!" Andre says.

Cat thinks for a minute. She had to come up with something good. Nothing was coming. She looks at Jade and before she could asks Jade says, "Dare. All of you are a bunch of babies."

"If I was a food what would I be and would you eat me?!" Cat giggles.

"What kind of dare is that…?" She looks at Cat angry and confused.

Cat has a disappointed look on her face. She obviously thought it was funny. "Ok. I dare you to answer my last question." She comes back.

"Fine Cat. I would make you… a red headed girl with brown eyes and I would chew on you slowly to make it painful." Jade says with a menacing smile on her face.

Cat stared at Jade scared and disgusted. "Cannibal. I said food… You don't eat people!" She freaked on Jade. Jade smiles and chuckled a little bit.

"Ok Cat truth or dare?" Jade asks her.

"I don't trust you. Truth." Cat explained still with a scared look on her face.

"Do you want to sleep with Robbie?" Jade questions her.

"Pass. I think that question is against the rules! Does anyone else smell tocos? Hey, who wants to go swimming?! Tori has an amazing pool!" Cat tries to avoid the subject.

"We can go swimming after you answer the question." Jade explains. Tori also has an in-ground pool near the far back corner. There is way more to this house than you would think.

"Maybe. Now can we go swimming?!" Cat says.

"Nope. Yes or no? Come one Cat Just be –" Cat cuts off Jade.

"Yes ok. Is it that big of a deal!? Can we go now?" Cat yells at Jade. She doesn't even look at me the whole time.

Everyone gets up and heads to the pool. I was lucky not having to answer any questions. The pool was a twisted oval. It was surrounded a rock patio. Some shrubs and trees were around it but they never seemed to lose their leaves. The water was a crystal blue color and it was warm. There were some tanning chairs on the right side of the pool and a waterfall on the back left side.

Andre stops and looks at Tori. "I don't have a swim suit." He points out.

"Yea I don't have a bathing suit either." Jade says.

"Well, we can fix this. Here's an easy solution." Tori says pulling her shirt off.

"So were going skinny dipping?" Beck asks with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you dare look at Tori." Jade threatens him.

"Don't worry. I'm all yours babe." He leans in and kisses her.

"Ew." Everyone says.

"Anyway the lights are off so my parents are asleep and the house is far enough away. Let's go guys!" Tori explains to the gang.

Cat stars laughing and smiling as she pulls off her shirt. Everything about her was amazing.

"Robbie… Robbie." Cat calls at me but I'm too in my own mind to react.

"What?" I say still looking her up and down.

"My eyes are up here." Cat replies. I look up at her face.

"Oh… sorry…" I blush. The girls laugh at me. Everyone finishes and starts jumping in.

"Aren't you coming Robbie" Cat says when she's in the water.

"No. I'm good." I say with my arms crossed and try not to stare.

"Get your ass in her Shapiro. Everyone stripped. Suck it up." Jade yells at me.

"No really I'm fine." I explain.

"Come on Robbie. Just come in. We'll all turn around." Cat begs me.

"Yea man. Come in. Don't just stand around doing nothing. Were supposed to be having fun." Andre tells me.

"Fine. Just… turn around."I say.

"No. Just strip." Jade torments me.

"JADE!" Cat grabs her arm and whips her around.

"I was just kidding around Cat, geez." Jade freaks.

I jump in and do a cannon ball. Once everyone hears the splash they all turn around.

"Hey…" Cat says coming up to me.

"Oh… hey." I reply nervously.

"Don't be nervous… it's just me." She says placing her hand lightly on my chest and giving me a seductive smile. This was not going to turn out well.

"You are plenty to be nervous about." I say quietly back.

"You are such the charmer. You definitely know how to get the girl." Cat tells me.

"Well it took me more than 10 years to get you… but then again your different than other girls…" I smile at her.

She shakes her head and chuckles. "Well thank you. Now let's have some fun." She insists.

If she hadn't swam away as soon as she did… things would have gotten extremely awkward.

After an hour of splashing around and having fun we finally get out. I was the first out and the first dressed. We eventually go back to the tents and crack open a couple more beers. By the time we finish about 2 beers each and talk for a while the yawning starts. Within minute Jade and Beck pass out in each other's arms. Tori decides to lay down and so does Andre. A light snore starts and Cat and I know that they are both out cold.

"So…"Cat stars but then stops.

"So…" I reply trying to start a conversation.

"I think I'm going to go to bed Robbie." She says smiling at me and scooting down to lay on her back.

"Ok. Goodnight Cat." I say. She doesn't answer and she rolls over onto her side with her back towards me. She slides her one arm under head and her breathing starts to slow.

Once I know she's asleep I move a little bit close to her. I trace small circles on her mid back. Finally once my eyelids get heavy I lay down and wrap my arm around her.

Tonight had to be one of the best days of my life. And I wouldn't doubt that this summer, before I leave for MIT, I'm going to have the best summer of my life.

"I love you Kitty Cat." I whisper.

Shem mumbles and moves to adjust her position in her sleep but I could swear I heard her say it back.


	6. Chapter 6

I plan on making this the best summer of Cat's life. I texted her earlier today telling her to be ready to go to a nice dinner around 7. I walk up to her door and knock. The door swings open and I'm tackled by a little red head.

"ROBBIE!" She yells while in my arms.

"CAT!" I laugh.

She stays in my arms for a good minute. When she finally lets go she looks me up and down. "You clean up well."

"And your beautiful as always." I smile.

"I don't know how much longer I can take all of this charm Mr. Shapiro. It can be a bit… overwhelming… if you get what I mean." She gives me the same seductive look she did in the pool.

"I think I do." I smirk. "Now, Ms. Valentine, would you like to go to dinner?" I ask her in a polite way.

"Of course." I offer her my arm and she accepts in as she says this. We walk back over to my car and I open the door for her.

"You really are quiet the gentleman. Now where exactly are we going?" She asks me as I get in the other side.

"The park." I explain.

"Why the park? It's dark out." She questions me.

"You will see… It's a surprise." I tease her.

"As long as you don't blindfold me." She tells me. I just look down for a minute,

She pauses for a minute. "You were going to blindfold me!" She chuckles. "Well I trust you so… ok."

I smile at her and grab her hand to intertwine our fingers. We finally get to the park. I park relatively close to the spot I'm bringing her.

I get out and open her door. She stands up and lets me blindfold her. As soon as I finish I start to direct her to the top of a hill.

Once we get there I pull out a lighter and light 2 candles. Then I take off the blindfold. Her jaw drops as she takes in the sight.

A small party ten was set up. Under it there was a small circular table in front of us with a red and white Italian checkered table cloth on it. There were two candles in the center of the table and 2 plates with chicken parm and spaghetti on them. There was a small salad in a bowl on the side. Two wine glasses were filled half way with red wine and two folding chairs were set up across from each other.

"Robbie… This is amazing… Why…? What…?" She looks at me.

I put a finger over her mouth. "Don't talk." I say leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips. I pull out her chair and slid it in as she sits. Once I sit we both star to serve our food.

The small talk happened throughout dinner. We talk about the sleepover at Tori's the other day and going skinny dipping. We laughed and smiled the entire time. So far it was a great night, but I had to make it better.

After we finish dinner and an entire bottle of wine, I pull out desert. I place a red velvet cupcake in front of her and one in front of me. An ear to ear smile comes over her face. I knew she would love the cupcakes. They have always been her favorite. That's why her hair is red.

"Robbie why did you do all of this?" She asks me quietly.

"Because I love you." I look up slightly from my cupcake and into her eyes.

She just stares back at me. "Oh…"

"Don't worry. You don't have to say it back. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I understand." I smile at her.

"Thank you for understanding me all the time. I can't talk to people like I can to you. Not even Jade. She will always make fun of me. You're the only one who doesn't. Thanks you."

"Can I ask you a question?" I look at her.

"Shoot." She smiles.

"Why are you pushing me to go to MIT?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never intended. But I care too much about our relationship to let it be ruined because you had regrets. Because you wanted to do something and I was the one to hold you back. Robbie, I would prefer you to be happy doing what you love, than being with me. I can't be the one to get in your way. So you're going to go to MIT, whether I like it or not, and then you can come back to me. I promise you I will be here waiting. I never break my promises."

"Ok." We finish out desserts and I stand up. I set up my iPhone with some speakers and pressed play. I "All We Are" by Matt Nathanson came on. Cat looked up at me.

"Ms. Valetine, may I have this dance?" I hold out my hand and she takes it. I take her a little bit away from the tent.

I take one of her hands and she puts the other on my shoulder. My other hand goes on her hip and we sway along to the music. The entire time she stares into my eyes. The song switches to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. She changes her position and just lays into my body.

We continue to sway back and forth to the music without a care in the world. Everything was just perfect at that moment.

Finally I decide to break the silence. "I'm going to make this a summer you will never forget Cat."

"You've made the last 10 years something I will never forget." She whispers into my neck.

The first couple of drops start to fall and after about 1 minute it turns into a down pour. Cat pulls away a little bit and looks into my eyes.

It was the perfect moment. I lean in a little bit and she moves the rest of the way. Out lips crash together. The rain trickles down our faces as she snakes her arms around my neck. The kiss continue and get more passionate as time goes. The light music in the background, the romantic dinner in the park, the rain, all of it. She bits my bottom lip lightly to open my mouth a little bit. Our tongues start to wrestle while she runs her hands through my wet hair. Finally after a few minutes we pull apart. The rain starts to subside and the clouds finally roll away. The night sky and bright stars came back over head.

"You don't understand how much this means to me Robbie. I've never been with a guy as sweet and nice and passionate and kind as you are. No one has ever set something like this up for me. It was always dinner and a movie. How long were you planning this?" She asks.

"Awhile. Since graduation. So you like it then?" I ask shyly.

"Of course. This is amazing! Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." I smile.

We go back to the car after I get my phone. I open her door for her again and then get in on my side. Once we get to her house I walk her up to the front door. We both stop simultaneously and she looks at me.

"Thank you again Robbie. I can't even begin to explain how happy this made me. You are the sweetest guy ." She explains giving me a hug.

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." She pulls her head back and leans in to give me a short and soft kiss.

"I do love your Robbie… more than you could imagine…" She says letting go of me and opening her door.

I'm about to turn around when I remember, "So… what are you doing next weekend?" I ask.

"Apparently whatever you have planned." She smiles.

"Like I said, this is going to be the summer you will never forget." I explain.

She walks in the door and closes it behind her after waving goodbye. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I whisper to myself walking back to the car. "I did it… I got the girl…"


	7. Chapter 7

The next weekend date came along. I had a bunch of them planned out. Like usual I would pick Cat up and take her wherever we would be going. So around 3:30 I went over to Cat's house and picked her up. She opened the door and hugged me then we left.

"So where to today?" She asks me.

"Western Trails." I say.

She just smiles. Cat has always had a thing for horses. She loves them. We were both in jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers.

"I made a reservation for a private trail tour for 6 o'clock. So it's kind of a long ride…" I explain to her.

"So am I going to get an amazing Date every weekend?" She chuckles and smiles at me.

"As long as you can come, it will be waiting." I smile at her.

"You are unbelievable, you know that? I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. How the hell did I end up with such a romantic like you? Thanks Robbie."

After a good time in the car, we finally pull up to this ranch. Horse stables were everywhere and there were some animals too. We park the car in the designated parking spot and get out. Cat just stares in awe at this place. It was surrounded by green forests and dirt paths. It was beautiful.

We both start heading towards the main ranch. A tan, lean man with gloves and a cowboy hat come over to us. He had on a blue plaid shirt and jeans and his hat was black with a leather strip around it. "Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I answer.

"Hey. I'm going to be your guild today. Are you both over the age of 18?" He asks us.

We both nod. "Ok good. You don't have to wear a helmet if you don't want to. Before we go, I'm going to need both of you to sign a waiver. All it says is that if you do get injured in anyway, whether it be poison ivy or you fall off, you won't sue us." He chuckles. "But don't worry. Our horses are very well trained. They shouldn't be kicking you off." He smirks.

Cat chuckles and so do I. we both sign the waiver and follow the man to the horses. "Oh, my names Caleb by the way. So we have a good verity of horses here. You of coarse can pick which one you want. I'm going to guild you on which you should pick by your height and weight. So Follow me." Caleb continues to walk showing us some of the horses.

Cat wanders over to this black quarter horse with a white diamond on his forehead. She stares at the horse daydreaming until Caleb walks over to her. "This here's Buck. He's a really good one. Do you want him Miss?" Caleb asks. Cat just nods yes. Caleb opens the gate to the stall and puts the bit in the horse's mouth with the headpiece on. He grabs the horse's reins and pulls him out then shuts the stall gate behind him.

"Ok and for you?" He asks me.

I look over to a brown quarter horse in the middle of the right line of stalls. "That one." I point.

Caleb smiles. "That's Maverick. You'll like him." Caleb walks Buck over to Maverick's stall and gets him out and ready. He guilds them over to the barn and helps us get ready.

"Ok. So what you want to do is get on the right side of the horse." We get on the right sides. "Ok now put you left foot in the stirrup. If you put your right foot in you'll end up backwards. So put your left foot in and bounce off of your right. Like this." He shows us. He puts his left foot in the right stirrup and bounces off his right foot swinging it over the horses back.

"See. Now you try it." Both Robbie and I get on them the first try. Caleb seemed surprised. I could see the look on Cat's face for the first few minutes on the horse.

"This is high up…" she whispers.

"Yes it is. You'll get uses to it. But most people can't get up on them the first time. Nice job." He smiles. "So, now pull the right rein and the horse will go right. Pull the left and he will go left. If you want him to stop pull both reins up and towards you. If you want him to go, tap him on the side with your foot. Not too hard though. If you want him to go faster tap him again. Now… this doesn't usually happen but if the horse just goes off running don't panic. Just pull up on the reins as hard as you can and hold on. I'll come after you."

"Ok." Cat and I say.

Caleb taps the horse and starts forward. We follow. Once we were out of the barn, the beauty sank in. There were trees everywhere and some of the most amazing wild flowers. We followed the trail for a good 5 minute before coming us to a big grassy plain. On one side of us was a big hill covered with trees and the other side was all plains. We walk along the open area until we come to a small hill. We go up it and back down to a rocky area. There was a small creek in front of us. It was crystal clear and you could see the smooth stones on the bottom.

"I hope you don't mind getting a little bit wet." Caleb laughs crossing into the creek.

"Oh trust me, I don't." Cat laughs. "It's so hot out."

"Yes it is. But it's supposed to be a beautiful night." Caleb says looking back at me.

"Yea, I hear it's supposed to be too." I smile.

"So, I assume this is a date?" Caleb asks Cat.

"Yea. Robbie's leaving for MIT by the end of the summer so…" Caleb understands.

"Across the country so you're getting in as much time as you can. I get it. My girlfriend is in Florida right now. It's killing me." He explains.

We get across the creek and onto dry land. Half of our legs are soaked and some parts of our bodies from the high splashing.

By this time it was around 6:30. "So our destination is up ahead." Caleb explains. Cat looks a little bit confused but decides to push it aside.

We continue along a dirt trail through the trees, hills and valleys until we get to a large plateau. It was big, really big. The trail continues up a rock ledge going around and up to the top. We followed up the spiral. When we go to the top you could see for miles.

We got off of our horses and walked them over to a hitching post. Caleb helps us tie up the horses and he gets out 2 blankets from the bags on his saddle.

He hands one to me and I lay it out. Cat looks at me confused. "Ok. So Caleb and I have been friends for awhile. His parents own the ranch and they are very good friends with my parents. So I asked him for a favor. He gave us a private tour up here for the sunset. Which by the way is happening right now." I explain and point over to the glowing sun.

Cat and I sit on the blanket, her in my arms, and Caleb sits by the horses to give us some space.

We watch the sun fall into the ocean. The sky was a dark orange color for a good amount of time and the clouds were yellow and red. The palm trees on the water, the city and the towns around it were all silhouettes and the sun was a dark yellow. As it went further down the colors started to chance to blues and pinks.

Cat looked over at me in awe. "I don't even deserve a guy like you." She says giving me a kiss. I pull her closer and deepen the kiss but she eventually pulls back. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone."

"You better miss me." I smile.

"I don't want you to go… but I do in the same way… I'm going to miss being that girl, the one who get showered with love, with perfect dates. I'm going to miss being with you." She explains and the tears form in her eyes.

"I know. But it's only for a few years. I'll come home on breaks, we can video chat all the time. It won't be as hard as you think." I try to calm her down.

"Yea but it won't be like being in your arms every night. I won't be able to lean up and kiss you for no reason. You're leaving in 3 weeks and you're going to be 3000 miles away. Maybe we should just end it here. And then in a few years if we still feel the same way… you know… Relationships like this never work out for normal people." She finishes and looks away from me.

"Cat…" I tilt her head toward me. "We're not normal people. And yea, 3000 miles is definitely some distance but I know that the way I feel for you will never ever go away. Especially not because of long distance problems. And I am not willing to lose you because you may or may not feel the same way in a couple of years. You're mine forever, remember?"

"Ok… I love you Robbie." She says cuddling into my chest.

"I love you too Kitty Cat." I'm not going to let her slip out of my hands like that… I got the girl and I'm not going to lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat and I had just finished one of our dates. We went to the beach then came home to shower so we could go out for dinner. We walk in the door and see that nobody's home. We get a quick drink and sit at the kitchen table.

"I can't begin to tell you how much fun I've had these past couple weekends. I… I… ugh… thank you so much Robbie!" Cat gushes.

"You're welcome. I do the best for the best." I smile at her.

"Ok seriously we need to talk about this charmer thing you've got going on. It really is… overwhelming…" She smiles.

"Is this a bad thing?" I question her knowing the answer already.

"It depends on who you ask. I mean, I find that it can be a bit of a plan changer…" She seductively smiles at me.

"Well that kind of plan changing is always a good thing…" I reply.

"Yes, yes it is." She smiles.

"So do you want to go first?" I ask her. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom quickly.

"Or not…" I say under my breath. She laughs and starts to get undressed.

"Come on." She says pointing at me who is still fully clothed.

"Oh yea…" I say taking my shirt off.

"Pants too." She reminds me.

"I know. I know." I smile.

She turns on the water and we both get in.

After the shower we get dressed again. Cat goes upstairs and starts to blow dry her hair. I lean against the door frame and watch her as she does it. After a few minutes her hair finally dries. She gets up and walks over to me.

She leans in and kisses me. The passion in it was unbelievable. Our mouths open letting out tongues wrestle. We move slowly towards her bed trying not to trip on anything. I lay her down and crawl on top of her deepening the kiss.

"Why don't we skip dinner and go right to desert?" Cat pulls back and whispers seductively in my ear.

I can't help but smile. "I guess my charming is a plan changer..."

"Prove it." She whispers.

She pulls me back to her lips and kisses me again but this time more roughly.

**_One day before I leave_**

My parents were having a going away barbeque for me. They invited over all of my friend and my grandparents.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye. Or at least see ya in 4 years." Beck says giving me a hug. It wasn't normal because like Jade he never hugs anyone but her.

"Yea man. 4 years is a long time. Promise me that you won't stay for anything else and you'll come right back." Andre explains.

"Hell no. No way I'm going for more than 4 years. I hope to god I can finish in 3!" I smile looking over at Cat who is talking to Jade with tears in her eyes.

Tori walks over from Cat and gives me a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you Robbie." She says into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Tor."I reply.

Jade is hugging Cat when I look over again. She finally let's go and Cat wipes her eyes.

"You listen to me. If you let her go… I will hunt you down and rip your intestine out from your mouth. Then make you eat them again. Do you understand. You come back to her as soon as possible and you marry her because I have never see her so happy with someone. I'll give you 4 years. That's it. Anymore and I will –" Jade gets cut off by Beck.

"Ok I think her gets it babe." Beck helps me.

"Ok fine. Bye Robbie. I have to say you're not the nerd I thought you were. I'll miss you." Jade stands there with her arms crossed.

I take a step closer knowing this is my death sentence but I wrap my arms around her and give her a hug. "I'll miss you too Jade."

All of the sudden, Jade wraps her arms back around me and hugs me back. I can see everyone jaw drop. There were a couple gasps too.

"Ok ok. Get over it people. It's just a hug. I've done way more with Beck… way more…" She looks over at him and smiles.

"Ew…" Everyone says.

My grandparents come next. Mamaw starts, "I can't believe how fast you grew up… I want you more than anything to go to this school, but no matter what anyone says, if you need to come home because of Cat… you do it. I don't care why or when… you do it. I see the way you look at her. She's your soul mate." Mamaw finishes.

Gramps comes over and hugs me. "Good luck Kid. See you soon." With that everyone but Cat parents go inside to give us a minute.

"I really don't want you to go…" Cat says under her breath but I still hear it.

"This isn't goodbye. I refuse to say it. This is I'll see you later." I smile at her.

"Ok… I'll see you later then." She smiles back.

"You're mine forever, remember that." I whisper to her.

"I know." She smiles again.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" I ask.

"Bright and early." She says walking out the back gate. She gives one last wave and then she's gone.

**_One Day Later (the day I leave)_**

"Please! Please don't go!" Cat begs.

"I have to Cat. Trust me I don't want to leave." I try to explain.

"No you don't! You can stay here! With me!" She tries.

"I already sent in my conformation letter. I have to! You were the one who told me to go!" I tell her back.

"Why the hell do you have to be so freaking selfish?! I don't want to lose you! DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" She screams at me.

"OF COURSE I CARE! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT WAS YOU, WHO MADE ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU EITHER BUT CAT, THIS IS MY FUTURE! I NEED TO FOLLOW MY DREAMS, I NEED TO FOLLOW MY FUTURE! AND YOU NEED TO, TOO! I'm sorry… I have to…" I quiet down.

"AM I NOT IN YOUR FUTURE!? AM I NOT PART OF YOUR DREAMS!?"

"CAT OF COURSE YOU ARE! You're the love of my life. I've never felt this way before. But please look at it from my perspective. This is my one chance to make something of myself." I explain still very angry.

"What? A computer nerd!? YOU HAVE SO MANY OTHER TALENTS! YOU COULD DO SOMETHING BETTER WITH YOUR LIFE!

"Not a computer nerd. I'm going to MIT to major in Biomedical Engineering and Computer Forensics. That's more than computer science. It's what I love. Cat I'm trying to make a life for myself. You can either support me and be in it or blow me off and not. It's your choice." I calmly explain to her.

"Of course I want to support you but it's kind of hard if your 3000 miles away and I don't know who you are with. For all I know you're with some skanky bitch!" She says angrily.

"SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU? You know that's not true!" I shout.

"IT COULD HAPPEN! You know that!"

"CAT I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE A BETTER LIFE FOR US IN THE FUTURE!" I yell because I'm tired of the accusations.

"AND WHAT HAPPENS IF AFTER YOU LEAVE WE DON'T HAVE A FUTURE!" She yells back.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN! I NEED TO GO CAT! THIS IS MY DREAMS!"

"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR… IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR… YOU LOSE ME!" She yells.


	9. Chapter 9

The taxi pulls up to LAX an hour and 10 minute before my flight. I get out and the cabbie helps me with my bag. I get the one I brought and bring it over to the counter to pay what I need to. They weigh my bag and I pay them. I only brought one with 2 pairs of cloths and some necessities, like soap, shampoo, a tooth brush, all of that. Everything else I was having shipped.

They direct me to security and I stand in line. After about 40 minutes I finally get though security. I put my belt and my shoes back on and put my laptop back in my carryon. I look down at my ticket to see what gate and flight number. I was gate D and flight 257.

I walk through the airport and stop at one of the concessions to get a coffee. I use the bathroom before I go to sit on the seats in front of the boarding area. After I finish my coffee I get up and throw out the cup. I walk back over and sit back in my seat.

A man walks over and sits down next to me.

"Your leaving someone, aren't you?" The man next to me asks.

I just nod. I haven't been able to get that fight out of my head. Was I being selfish…?

"Can I give you a word of advice?" The man asks again.

I look over at him this time. He was an bigger, older man, probably in his late 40's. His hair was starting to gray and the goatee he had was starting to gray too. He had on a business suit, black with a white shirt and light blue tie. He had these scary ice blue eyes that caught my attention. "Sure."

"I left her to follow my heart. To do what I wanted to do. I put my dreams before her. And the next thing I know, I never got the chance to say goodbye. Listen kid… Having a dream is amazing, it's what we live for. But love and friendship, there is nothing more important in this world. Sometimes it's more important to put people before your dreams because for all you know tomorrow you may not be here, she may not be here. This plane could crash, or something could happen and you won't ever get to say goodbye… Go home kid." He gives me a friendly smile.

"Thanks…" I smile back.

"Gabe. Gabriel Taylor." He extends his hand.

I shake it, "Robbie Shapiro. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to go get my girl back." I say getting up and grabbing my carryon bag.

"One sec." He says reaching into his pocket. "This should cover your luggage and ticket." He hands me a $500.

"No, no, no… don't worry about it." I say trying to hand it back.

"Take it Kid. I've got plenty." I nod and stuff it in my pocket.

"Thank you…" I say and start to walk away. After a few feet I turn back to say thanks one last time but no one was there. There was an empty seat. There was no man in line. There was no man walking away. There was no man anywhere. It was just like he disappeared. He was gone.

I push the thought out of my head and run over to one of the shops in the airport. I grab a single rose and go to the cashier. She takes the dollar from me and tells me to have a nice day. With that I nod and leave. As long as Cat forgives me, it would be an amazing day.

I walk out to the front of the airport and wave down another cab. One stops in front of me and I get in.

"Where to?" The man in the front seat asks. He had black hair that was graying and a goatee. He had on a baseball hat and a leather jacket. His eyes were the thing that caught my attention. They were ice blue. A scary ice blue. It was familiar.

I gave him Cat's address then sat back in silence. Finally we pull up outside her house and I step out.

I walk over to his window to pay him. "Nope. Keep your money." He smiles at me.

"I can't do that. That's $43 dollars. I can't." I say trying to give him the money.

"Keep it. I've got plenty." The man winks.

"Ok…" I say putting it back in my wallet.

I turn to walk away when I hear him say, "You'll get her back. Good luck Kid."

It takes me a second to figure out what he meant when it finally clicks. The man from the airport.

I turn to look back at the man but the cab wasn't there. I didn't hear it drive away and it wasn't down the road.

I walk up to the door and knock on it. After about 10 second I hear footsteps. The door opens and Cat's mouth drops. I hold out the rose and she takes it still staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I need to say that. I was wrong. I wasn't thinking. I screwed up. I followed my dreams trying to make them a reality, when I was missing what was right in front of me. Cat I have never had anyone as important in my life as you. And If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. You mean more to me that any school, anything that's ahead of me. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't intended. The fights we got into, you don't know how bad I felt after them. I should have followed my heart. I should have listened to you. There is too much that can go wrong. You may not be here tomorrow. I may not either. I understand if you never want to see me again, I do, but right now I'm begging you to give me just one more chance. One more chance to show you how much I love you. Please." I say very quickly trying to get everything out before she shuts the door in my face.

"Just shut up and kiss me…" She says jumping into my arms and leaning into me. Our lips crash and all of the feelings explode. The fireworks go off as our lips move. She bites my bottom lip, opening my mouth, so out tongues can wrestle. She snakes her arms around my neck and runs her hands through my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close as possible, because this time, I'm not letting her go...

The next day I wake up with Cat in my arms. We fell asleep in her bed last night after talking for a little bit.

"Good morning beautiful." I say to her as her eyes flutter open.

"Morning handsome." She says rubbing her eyes.

I turn on the TV in her room and put on the news like I do every morning. I see the pictures and I see the upset look on the reporters face so I turn up the volume.

"Flight 257 coming out of LAX yesterday crashed midway through its flight. Both engines blew up, causing the backup engines to malfunction. The plane crashed right outside of Denver, Colorado in a nearby forest. There were no survivors…" I turn the volume down and look over at Cat. She was staring with her mouth open at the TV.

Whatever the hell happened yesterday… he saved my life… he gave me a second chance.

"Robbie. You said that he said, "I put my dreams before her. And the next thing I know, I never got the chance to say goodbye."" She pauses. "Do you think he's the one who died?" She asks me.

"Are you saying he was a ghost?" I ask her with a chuckle.

"Not a ghost…" She pauses but I know what she was going to say.

"I don't know… but whoever he was, whatever he was, I'm still here because of him… and I'm never going to take that chance again. I love you Cat…"

"I love you too… You're mine forever… remember that?" she smiles and cuddles into my chest and we sit and finish watching the new report.

**The End!**

**Well that's it. Nice little twist at the end right? Lol. Robbie's got his own guardian angel, I guess. Well thanks for all of the reviews! They were all amazing! I really appreciate them. I always do! Well I'm trying to come up with some ideas for new stories. I might have some 1, 2, or 3 shots coming soon but I don't know yet. Thanks again for everything! The support and the amazing review do mean a lot! **

**FYI If I find out that any of you screw over an opportunity to go to MIT, Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, Oxford, or any other amazing school for someone you love, I will hunt you down. Lol. It's a story. Haha But no if a love is that powerful, you need to give it a chance. That person may not be **


End file.
